Needing To Stand Tall
by Pricat
Summary: Hiccup's son Laias wants to belong but like his father isn't very good until he finds a dragon egg and hatches it as his life is changed forever
1. Chapter 1

**Needing To Stand Tall**

**A/N My first How To Train Your Dragon novie fic and I'm looking forward to seeing it.**

**This is just something to tide me over until the movie and it's merch comes out and this was an idea I had yesterday after watching videos of it on Youtube but like my Princess and the Frog fic, it involves the second generation but I hope others enjoy.**

* * *

It was a calm night on the island of Berk as a young twelve year old boy was taking another walk as his father was having another night flight on Toothless his dragon and the very first one their island's clan had accepted after Hiccup had befriended him.

The young boy was the son of the great Hiccup the famous dragon trainer of Berk as most of their clan had called him but sometimes he felt like he lived in his father's shadow as he sighed as he knew that dragons were now common in Berk thanks to his father but he wasn't very good at the things his peers were as he was like his father.

He sighed as he went to search for dragon eggs as now the kids of the island searched for drtagon eggs that they collected and raised the dragons as their own but he hadn't found one yet as they were rare but he had hope just like his father at his age as he knew his mother Astrid was busy making dinner but he hoped that he could find a dragon egg.

That way he could have his own dragon and show his Dad he was just as good as him.

He then was by the lake when he found something he'd been looking for.

It was a turquise egg as he smiled.

"Let's see who'll be a great dragon trainer like his father after all?" he thought.

He then went to his home as he saw Toothless land outside their home as Hiccup was leading the jet black scaled, razor sharped dragon into the stable as he was putting it to bed but hoped that Laias his son was okay as sometimes he was so distracted with Toothless, he forgot all about Laias sometimes but Astrid knew it was an accident.

She then saw Laias enter with a smile on his face as he headed to his room.

She had no idea he'd found a dragon egg.

* * *

Later that night, Laias was awoken by the sound of something cracking as his eyes opened and he saw it was his dragon egg as he was in excited awe but hoped that it would get along with Toothless but hoped that his parents wouldn't mind as they knew he'd been wanting his own dragon since he was little.

He then saw a small turquise scaled head peek out of the cracks as it looked cute as he smiled as it came out of the egg but Laias was thrilled as he couldn't wait to tell his father but Hiccup had a feeling this would happen as he knew that his son had been inspired by his stories about finding Toothless.

He knew this dragon would keep Laias busy..........


	2. Helping Avena

**Needing To Stand Tall**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Laias woke up hearing soft growling as he noticed that the turquise dragon had grown a little in size to the size of a cat but he smiled as she looked cute as it jumped up and down in excitement as he chuckled.

"Hey there good morning.

I see you grew a little." he said as it growled gently.

"I'm calling you Jewel." he said.

The turquise scaled dragon seemed to like the idea as he heard that his father Hiccup was up and probably with Toothless as they were going on another flight but he didn't mind as he wanted to help Jewel knowing that his father wouldn't mind as he was busy helping the kids of the island learn to be dragon trainers.

He then went to get something to eat as he saw Jewel follow him but Astrid smile as she saw them but thought Jewel was very cute as she was making breakfast as he was helping her make it as his grandfather Stoick was in the blacksmith's making things as he went to help him but Stoick smiled seeing Laias as he reminded him of Hiccup in a way at that age as he saw Jewel trying to reach the tools as Stoick laughed.

"I see you found your dragon after months of waiting huh?" he said as Laias nodded.

"Yeah but my Dad is always busy training the kids to be dragon trainers." he answered.

Stoick knew that Hiccup was always busy now that he had became a dragon trainer and famous in Berk for showing the clan that dragons weren't as bad as they thought and knew that others wanted to be dragon trainers.

Since he was born, Stoick had been like a surrogate father to Laias while Hiccup was busy dragon training with Toothless as he saw Laias feed Jewel breakfast as he saw that he was happy as she belched fire from her mouth as Stoick laughed as he went to get breakfast himself as Laias followed him as Jewel was in the stable.

He saw Hiccup eating breakfast that Astrid had made for him before starting dragon training as Laias hid until his father was gone as he didn't know anything about Jewel as he knew Toothless would get jealous and try something on Jewel.

"Laias you okay?" Hiccup asked as he nodded.

"Yeah I'm good Dad." he answered as he ate.

He sighed as he followed his father to the school but smiled a little seeing a girl his age with long hazel hair and slender with green eyes as he was crushing on her or had been since they were little kids.

"So you like Avena huh?" he heard his father say.

That broke him out of his thoughts.

"N-No Dad." he replied.

Hiccup smiled knowing that Laias liked Avena.

Laias sighed seeing Herai and his friends showing off.

They were doing tricks on their dragons as Laias sighed.

Herai and his friends teased Laias constantly because he was like his father and didn't have a dragon like all the other kids on the island but he couldn't wait until Jewel was big enough to ride and then he'd show them and maybe impress Avena too.

Hiccup sighed seeing Herai showing off again as usual.

He knew that was so not the way of a dragon trainer as he shook his head as he saw Avena on her dragon's back.

She'd found her dragon's egg thanks to Laias when they were little and had saved it from being hurt by Herai and his friends as she saw him as a hero in her eyes since that day.

They were good friends.

"Laias you okay?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yeah just Herai.

He's a jerk." he answered as she laughed.

That sound made him happy as he stroked Gwenilor.

She had purple scales with kind eyes.

She was shy like her trainer and liked Avena and Laias a lot.

He laughed feeling her nuzzle him as Avena smiled.

"I guess she remembered what happened when she was a baby." she said.

Their attention was interrupted by Hiccup clearing his throat.

"The Initation for Dragon Trainers is coming up and I know you've been working hard and I know that you guys have been working hard but physical strength is not everything.

Inner strength and love matter the most to a good trainer as it strengthens the bond between dragon and trainer.

We should prepare." he said as they understood.

Laias watched as the other kids mounted their dragons and took to the skies as he watched from the ground as he saw Avena was still on the ground as he wondered what was wrong.

"Gwenilor is an nervous flier.

She does okay when it's just us but here she freezes up.

I really want to do the Initation." she said.

Laias saw sadness in both Avena and Gwenilor's eyes as he had an idea.

"What if we both rode her?

That could make her feel better and not freeze up." he answered.

Avena watched as he climbed up onto Gwenilor's back as she relaxed as she climbed onto her dragon's back.

"Come on Gwenilor you can do this, I know it." Laias said.

They were surprised as the purple scaled dragon took to the sky as they smiled as they were flying high as Hiccup was surprised but smiled knowing that Laias had an natural gift for dragon training.

He wanted to talk to him later.........

* * *

Laias smiled as he and Avena were alone as they were on Gwenilor's back as he was quiet as she wondered what was bothering him as she had a feeling it was to do with the Inititation as he nodded as she understood as he didn't have a dragon or so he thought as she knew that he had been trying to prove himself to his father like his father to Stoick as she knew he was awesome.

"I did find a dragon egg last night.

But I don't know if she'll be ready in time.

Her name's Jewel." he answered as she smiled.

"She sounds cute.

I think that you don't have to try and prove anything.

I think he is already proud of you.

Besides I know you'll do great." she said.

As they landed at Laias's home, they heard commotion as Avena was curious as they ran to the stables and Laias had a feeling that Toothless saw Jewel and wasn't happy as he grabbed a shield as he went to control Toothless as the jet black dragon was chasing Jewel but Hiccup sighed as he was about to stop Toothless himself but watched as Laias calmed him down by using warm milk as he knew that helped Toothless calm down.

He noticed that Laias had his own dragon but it had gotten bigger but remembered female dragons grew faster than boy dragons as he smiled knowing his son had a chance but knew that he lived in his father's shadow.

He decided to wait until after dinner to have a talk........


	3. Captured

**Needing To Stand Tall**

**A/N Here's more and thanks for the reviews.**

**I have a plot for where this is going.**

**In the original draft of the script for the movie, the children of Berk collected dragon eggs and raised the dragons which is where the dragon trainer part of my story came from but it's my assumption that Hiccup probably becomes a dragon trainer and in this story, Laias feels like he stands in his father's shadow as the whole clan expects him to follow in Hiccup's footsteps but he does, just in his own way.**

**I have a good feeling that How To Train Your Dragon will become a franchise if it does well.**

**I can't wait for the movie to come out.**

**I hope you guys like that.**

* * *

Laias was in the stables settling Jewel down for the night as he sighed knowing that he lived in his father's shadow as he wanted to be something or at least a great dragon trainer but knew that everybody wanted to do that but a lot of them didn't have natural talent like him and his father Hiccup.

"You don't understand Jewel.

Everybody expects me to be like my father.

The great dragon trainer of Berk.

But we all know I'm not like that." he said.

He had no idea his father had overheard him as he knew that Laias had been feeling like this for a long time and knew that Laias was trying to make him happy but knew that his son could be anything he wanted to be.

"_I hope there is something I can do._

_He needs me." _he thought.

He then saw Hiccup enter as he wondered what his father wanted as he was very quiet as he was helping settle Jewel for the night as he was making her a bowl of warm milk as he had learned that it calmed young dragons down to make them sleep as Hiccup understood.

"You don't have to live in my shadow Laias.

I'm already proud of you." he told him.

Laias then heard Jewel whimper as she didn't want to be alone as Toothless was already asleep after Hiccup had given him warm milk to calm him down as he understood as he saw Laias go to get a blanket as he would be spending the night in the stables as he went inside but Astrid saw that her husband was troubled as she knew it was about Laias.

"Honey don't worry.

Laias will come around.

He reminds me of somebody in this very room.

Somebody who showed an entire clan that strength isn't physical but comes from inside.

The very boy who grew up to become my husband." she said.

She then kissed him as he giggled knowing that Laias would be gine.

But he hoped things would be okay at the Inititation but saw Stoick enter.

He looked very worried.

"Dad what's wrong?" Hiccup asked as Stoick took a breath.

"It's Laias.

He was captured by another Viking clan.

They want you to stop being a dragon trainer.

They weren't pleased about the clan becoming friends with dragons.

They also captured Avena." he answered.

Hiccup was very quiet as he couldn't believe this was happening a few days before Inititation as he had heard of this other clan who weren't friendly with dragons like their clan as Stoick saw worry in his son's eyes.

"What should we do?" Astrid asked.

"I-I don't know what.

The only thing I know is that I'm going to rescue my son and Avena.

No other clan of bullies are going to stop me and Toothless." he replied.

Stoick smiled hearing that as it reminded him of when Hiccup was younger and had first befriended Toothless but knew that after marrying Astrid and becoming Laias's father had changed him and being a dragon trainer had made things better and helped him.

They hoped that Laias was okay as he headed to the stables.

He saw Jewel was gone but Toothless was still there.

The jet black scaled dragon sensed that somebody was in danger as Hiccup climbed onto his back as he prepared to take off before anybody could stop him as they took off........


	4. Meeting Somebody Like Him

**Needing To Stand Tall**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**I'm surprised at how many people like this as I was going to give up on this but now I'm deciding to go on with it.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Laias was nervous as he saw that he and Jewel were far away from Berk as they were nervous knowing that they had been kidnapped by a clan of Viking girls as they were anxious to see a dragon as their leader was very cruel and they weren't brave enough to challenge her to become the new chief of the clan as Laias saw one of them stroke Jewel's turquise scales as Laias was relieved seeing they weren't hurting her.

"What're you doing?

Why did you capture me?" he asked angrily.

Some of the female warriors were anxious as they knew they needed to explain.

"It was our leader Narissa who did this.

She's our chief.

But she's very cruel and uses her Night Fury to arrack other clans." one of them answered.

Laias was surprised hearing this.

"You guys have dragons?" he asked them.

They nodded as he sighed as Jewel purred.

He then saw Avena was in the stables with Gwenilor.

She was scared and shaking as he understood but saw a pair of eyes watch them.

They belonged to a young girl with dark brown hair but was shy.

She then left to the forest as he was curious.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." he told Avena.

She understood as she saw him go.

She hoped that he was okay as he went to the forest.......

* * *

Lyna sighed with happiness as she entered the forest as she headed to where her best friend lived as it was a female Night Fury that she named Lyria that she'd found when she was younger as she was lonely as she was an outcast in her clan as her parents were dead and Narissa had adopted her as part of the clan but she felt like she didn't belong.

That was when she'd found Lyria as her clan had a good relationship with dragons and used them to fight other clans but some memers used theior dragons as friends like Lyria was to Lyna but she was sad knowing that Narissa was cruel to the clan but curious about Laias as she wanted another friend besides Lyria.

Tears of happiness were in her eyes as she stroked Lyria's black scaled head as she was sad knowing that Narissa would be angry if she knew that Narissa would hurt her and that was something she couldn't let happen as Lyria sensed she was sad as she wrapped her wings around her as she relaxed.

"Thanks Lyria.

I needed that hug.

Narissa captured a kid from Berk along with his dragon Jewel.

I think he can help us stop Narissa.

She needs to be overthrown." she told her.

"Hey you okay?" she heard somebody say.

She hid behind Lyria's back as Laias was in awe.

"Hey there.

Who do you belong to?" he said stroking Lyria.

"S-She's mine." he heard a voice say.

He then saw the girl that had been watching him and Avena in the stable.

"Who're you?" he asked her.

"I-I'm Lyna.

Lyria is my dragon.

I rescued her from Narissa when she was about to hurt her.

She's really my only friend here in the clan.

The other kids don't understand the powerful bond we have." she said to him.

He noticed she wasn't giving him eye contact as he knew she was shy.

"You're just like me.

The other kids in Berk make fun of me.

They have dragons too but don't understand.

This place is nice.

You'd like my father.

His name is Hiccup." he answered.

She gasped hearing Hiccup's name.

"No way!

Hiccup is your father?

Tjhat so rocks.

He was the first one to show our clans that dragons can be useful.

I wish I could go live with your clan on Berk." she said as she was on Lyria's back.

He was surprised as they were flying through the skies.

They were very happy.......

* * *

Hiccup was worried as he and Toothless were flying towards the island beyond Berk as he had heard from his father Stoick about where Laias was as he hoped that Laias was okay because he didn't want to hurt that clan as he didn't know them but hoped that things would be okay.

"Don't worry Toothless, Laias will be okay.

I know Jewel and Avena will keep him safe until we get there." he said.

The male Night Fury purred in reply as he cared about Laias along with Hiccup as they were family but Laias was like a brother to him even though he wasn't a dragon.

He then hoped things were okay.

Hiccup was worrying about Laias as he knew that he cared about his son and had promised himself when Laias was born that he would protect him with his life if something like this ever happened.

"_Don't worry Laias I'm coming." _he thought.

* * *

Avena was nervous as she saw Laias return with Lyna as she had brought them food as Lyna was looking away from her and at Jewel as she smiled knowing that she loved dragons as Laias smiled seeing her stroke Jewel and Gwenilor.

"How can you trust her?

She could be like Narissa." Avena asked.

Lyna was saddened hearing that as she knew that she wasn't like Narissa.

"I can trust her Avena.

She's like us and even likes my Dad.

She wants to live in Berk.

She also has a dragon called Lyria." he told her.

Lyna smiled nervously at hearing that.

She was surprised that Laias would defend her like that.


	5. Escaping to Berk

**Needing To Stand Tall**

**A/N More of the fic.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

Hiccup was nervous as he and Toothless landed on the island where Laias was with Avena but he hoped that they were safe as he would fight anybody that would endanger Laias but he and Toothless came to a village,

He noticed that the members of Narissa's clan were females as he heard Toothless purr happily as he saw a young girl with dark brown hair as she stroked his jet black scaled head.

"Who're you?

Why does Toothless trust you?" Hiccup asked her.

"I-I'm Lyna.

I've been a huge fan of you guys since I found Lyria." she answered.

Toothless purred as she could understand dragons as Hiccup smiled at that as she led them to where the stables were Laias and Avena were kept.

He hugged Laias along with Toothless as Avena was surprised to see them.

"How did you know where to find us?" Laias asked his father.

"We flew here from Berk but Lyna led us to you guys." he answered,

Avena was in awe as she wondered why Lyna would help Hiccup and Toothless but Laias knew that she cared about him as they heard gentle growling as Toothless saw another Night Fury as Lyna smiled.

"This is Lyria my dragon.

I found her when I was thirteen.

She's my only friend in the clan.

I suppose you guys wanna go back home to Berk, right?" she said.

Hiccup saw sadness in her eyes as she saw that and understood as he knew that like him as a kid, she didn't fit in with the others in her clan as he saw that Laias had an idea as he was feeding Jewel.

"Dad how about if she comes to Berk with us?

I know she'll like it there." he said to him.

Hiccup smiled at that.

"Sure Laias." he answered.

Lyna then hugged the youngster.

She then climbed onto Lyria as Laias and Avena climbed onto their dragons and took off without Narissa and the other members of the clan knowing as they were excited about returning to Berk.

"Umm........ Laias you think the people of Berk will like me?

Lyria and I are a little strange to your clan." Lyna said to him.

"I know they will Lyna.

You have a good heart like my Dad.

Plus you like dragons like we do." he answered.

She smiled hearing that as he blushed.

They then went on.........

* * *

Meanwhile in Berk, Astrid and Stoick were worried about Hiccup and Laias as they hoped that they were okay as they hadn't heard from them in a while but heard roaring as Astrid saw Toothless with Hiccup along with Laias and Avena on their dragons but they saw a strange girl on an Night Fury but the residents of Berk were curious about her.

"This is Lyna.

She doesn't belong in her clan.

She has an Night Fury named Lyria.

She needs to be welcomed." Hiccup said.

Astrid smiled seeing Laias blush as he held Lyna's hand.

But Hiccup saw Lyria look at Toothless as he chuckled.

"I think you're going to like it here Lyna." she heard him say........


	6. Acting Out

**Needing To Stand Tall**

Astrid was watching as Lyna was helping her cook dinner by roasing a boar as she noticed that the girl was very quiet as she was showing little eye contact as she was watching Laias and Hiccup with Jewel and Toothless but as usual Toothless was being his usual feisty self as Lyria was there but Hiccup chuckled at this.

He knew that he liked Lyria as he knew that he'd been the only Night Fury in Berk but he liked Lyria as they were having dragon training but Lyna saw that Lyria was watching them as she wanted to join them but was shy like her tamer and did well when Lyna was riding her.

The dark brown haired teen then went to her as she'd seen Hiccup and Laias had gone flying as she decided to go for a flight as she was feeling a little nervous as she began to feel better as the breeze whipped through her hair as she was feeling better as they flew over all Berk.

She hoped that Narissa and her clan hadn't found out they were here as they didn't want the island to be attacked as she had bad memories of when Narissa's mother had attacked but Lyria knew this as she had promised to look after Lyna.

She also knew that Lyna's parents had been dragon tamers and had bedriended Lyria's kind and were also half human and dragon and they had protected them from Narissa's mopther when she had tried to hurt them.

She then saw Lyna close her eyes as she felt free.

But Lyria smiled seeing Toothless and Jewel as Hiccup and Laias were happy seeing that the girl was happy as she had been miserable in her old clan as he was curious about Lyna and Lyria as they were new.

"Maybe we should tell them about ourselves." Lyria said to Lyna.

She nodded opening her eyes as she smiled knowing that she was able to talk to and understand dragons but nobody else in her clan could do it.

"Yeah we should." she answered.

Hiccup wondered how she could talk to Lyria and understand her.

She smiled as they heard horns calling them for dinner.

"Aw man we're dead.

You know how your mother gets if we're late!" Hiccup said as Laias nodded.

They then landed in the forest as they left Jewel and Toothless there to rest as they went bacj home for dinner.

* * *

At the house, Stoick noticed that Lyna was very quiet as they were sitting at the table eating as she didn't show eye contact as he knew she was nervous as he knew about her parents and had promised to watch over her if she ever came to Berk but was surprised to see she had survived all this time as she was eating boar but was very quiet.

She listened as Hiccup was telling them about being in the village where Lyna's clan lived but Laias noticed Lyna was sad as she knew that he was talking about her old clan as she was eating.

"I'm going to get some air." she said softly.

Laias watched as she left the house which bothered him as he knew she was upset as she headed to the forest but smiled as Lyria felt her on her back as she knew that something bothered the young girl was sad.

"How can you tell I'm upset?" she asked her.

"Because you always want to go for a flight when you're sad.

They were talking about your old clan, right?" she answered.

She nodded in reply as they took off into the night skies of Berk as Laias sighed knowing he had missed her as he needed to talk to her as he mounted Jewel and went after her as he knew that she liked flying.

He found them in a faroff part of Berk.

She was sitting in a tree as Lyria was on the ground.

He was worried about her as he knew something bothered her.

Lyria agreed as she sensed anger in her tamer's aura as fire burst out of Lyna's mouth.

He was amazed by this and worried as he knew she wasn't herself.

He then saw her calm down as she saw skeletons of dragons and understood why she was so upset along with Lyria as she saw her fall but caught her as they decided to return to Berk before the others worried as they were worried about her as she calmed down returning to Berk but hoped that she was okay.

Lyria knew that Lyna's dragon side had activated by being in the dragon graveyard and seeing that had angered the girl but she knew she was calming as her aura relaxed as they landed in the forest.

Hiccup wondered what bothered Laias as they were talking..........


	7. Ghosts of the Past

**Needing To Stand Tall**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews from all those who've read it so far.**

**I didn't know I had bridged a gap between the book and movie verses as I don't like the books but love the movie and might get to see it this coming week.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Laias was in awe learning the secret that Lyna had dragon instincts but hadn't known herself as her parents were like that but hoped she'd be okay remembering how strong her powers had been in the dragon graveyard as he and Hiccup were curious as they hoped that she could help them take care of another clan that threatened to take over Berk.

Stoick knew that Lyna's parents had given themselves up to protect Berk the last time that clan had attacked but had promised them knowing that they would keep Lyna safe if she lived in Berk someday.

He hadn't told anybody in the clan as they wouldn't understand but was willing to tell Hiccup because he was family and could help Laias with Lyna but hoped the girl would let them help.

"You think she'll be okay?

You didn't see how she reacted at the graveyard.

She was different than normal." he told his father.

Hiccup understood as he knew how much his son cared about Lyna.

He saw Lyria nod in agreement with them.

She remembered that Lyna's dragon instincts made her in tune emotionally so her anger at the graveyard had triggered her emotional strength as she hoped her friend had calmed down.

She then found her in the forest.

"Hey Lyria.

I'm sorry if I scared you and Laias." she told her dragon friend.

Lyria understood what her friend meant as she hugged her.

"It's okay Lyna.

I know it wasn't your fault..

We need to make sure you're safe." she answered.

Laias saw tears well in her eyes as they returned to Hiccup and Astrid's house.

Astrid was relieved as she saw them sitting outside the house talking as Hiccup kissed her.

She knew that Laias was very quiet.

"Don't be alarmed Astri.

He's worrying about Lyna." he answered her.

She was relieved hearing that.

She knew that things were getting exciting in Berk.

* * *

Later that night Stoick couldn't sleep.

He was haunted by ghosts of the past as he remembered the day that Narissa's mother and her clan had attacked Berk a long time ago after Lyna was born as they attacked without mercy but Lyna's parents had given their lives to protect their daughter and Berk along with their friends as he was nervous.

He hadn't told anybody, not even Hiccup about what had happened back then but knew that these ghosts of the past would return sooner or later as he sighed as he went for a walk to clear his head as the memories he'd tried to block out were returning stronger than before as tears came to his eyes as he didn't know Toothless was watching him.

The male Night Fury wondered what bothered the chief as he seemed strong but remembered how he couldn't defeat the Green Death but Hiccup had even though it cost him losing a leg.

Stoick was distracted seeing the dragon there.

"You were worried about me right?

You don't have to worry.

Just bad memories of the past involving Lyna's parents.

The last time Lyna's parents were here, they gave up their lives to protect Berk.

They protected our clan from Narissa's mother and her clan.

But they're returning and we need to fight them." he replied as Toothless understood.

Stoick watched as the male Night Fury left.

He hoped he was okay.

But he was feeling better.........


	8. Memories and Nightmares

**Needing To Stand Tall**

Lyna woke up from a really bad dream about the past as she woke up in Hiccup's home as she whimpered as Lyria could feel her sadness as she knew that her friend needed her as she entered the house after Stoick had left as he hated having dragons in the house even though Hiccup allowed Toothless to enter the house but she hoped that Lyna was okay as she heard Toothless whimper as he knew Hiccup was worried about Lyna as he cared about him.

He then found Lyria nuzzling Lyna and talking to her in Dragonese, dragon tongue as he smiled a little seeing the female Night Fury be so calm around Lyna as he felt strange knowing what that was.

It was Love like the kind Hiccup had when he saw Astrid for the first time.

"Lyria what's wrong with her?

Is she sad?" the male Night Fury asked her.

Lyria nodded as she nuzzled him too.

"Yes she is.

She had a bad dream about her past.

I need to tell you something when she's not around." she answered.

Toothless understood as they headed to the forest as he shivered a little as he remembered a dream he'd had last night involving a clan on Green Deaths as he remembered how the Green Death had nearly hurt Berk as Lyria wondered what was scaring her friend.

She remembered that a long time ago before she and Lyna had came to Berk that a Green Death had tried to hurt Berk and only Hiccup had been strong enough of heart to defeat it with Toothless's help but understood that the fact more were coming scared the male Night Fury as she wrapped her wings around him in a hug.

"Don't worry Toothless we can stop them.

But why afraid?

You took it out before." she said to him.

Toothless sighed hearing that.

"I-I'm afraid of losing my friends in Berk especially Hiccup.

He was the one who first befriended me when the others were still afraid.

But I promised to protect Berk especially those cloest to me like you." he replied.

Lyria was in awe hearing the male Night Fury admit his fear.

"Don't worry you're not going to lose them.

Strength comes from the heart." she answered.

He smiled hearing that.

He hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Narissa cackled as she was riding on her Green Death as she was planning her attack on Berk as it was revenge for wht had happened years ago as she knew her mother had led the clan into battle but had been destroyed by two strong hearted dragon trainers as she promised to avenge her mother.

She and her clan lived on another island far from Berk but they raised dragons like the Green Death and used them to attack other clans but knew that Lyna and her Night Fury were traitors as the girl's parents had belonged to the clan but had ledt for Berk long, long ago which upset her mother.

She smiled as she landed on the ground where she ran to the village as she knew that soon it was time to attack Berk as the Green Death could sense that there were Night Furies on Berk as it growled remembering what Toothless had done to him along with Hiccup and couldn't wait for his revenge as he trained with Narissa as he had sensed revenge in her heart like his own as he wanted to make Toothless pay along with Hiccup as the chief of the clan understood.

"Don't worry we'll get our heart's desire soon." she told him.

Unlike Hiccup and Lyna, she couldn't understand or talk to dragons so she couldn't understand what the Green Death was saying.

She hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Hiccup wondered what was bothering Lyna as she was quiet as she was eating lunch with him, Laias and Astrid but Lyria was eating leftovers that she and Hiccup had saved as she and Toothless were eating outside but she hoped Lyna was feeling better as she had taken an nap a while ago but had heard her talk in her sleep as she'd heard her hum a familiar melody.

She hoped she was okay as Toothless was flying with Hiccup on his back as she saw Lyna come out of the house as sadness was in her eyes as she knew that things were wrong.

"In the dream, I saw two people with Night Furies and the woman had a baby in her arms.

I felt like I know her." she answered as Lyria was nervous.

She then felt the girl climb on her back as she knew that flying could help them both feel better as they took off into the blue skies as the wind raced through her dark brown hair.

She then heard familiar laughter as they saw Hiccup on Toothless as they were flying and doing stunts as Lyria smiled seeing Toothless flying faster as they began to race as Lyna smiled as she hadn't felt this good in a while.

Toothless smiled seeing Lyna asleep on Lyria's back as they landed in the forest.

He then nuzzled her softly.

They then headed back to the village.......


	9. Bad News

**Needing To Stand Tall**

Hiccup watched as Lyna was asleep in the room after flying had tired her out as he decided to leave her to sleep as he noticed she wasn't tossing and turning for once as he knew that Laias cared about her as he didn't have a lot of friends in Berk except for Jewel and Avena but now he had Lyna who understood his feelings of wanting to belong and needing a friend like him as he needed a friend like her.

He was flying on Jewel for a while as he cared about Lyna as he along with some of the other kids were racing against each other on their dragons for fun as he loved doing this as he was hoping Lyna was okay but hoped that Lyna was okay as Avena noticed he was distracted.

She knew he cared about Lyna ever since they'd met after being captured but knew none of the other kids knew that another Night Fury was in the village besides Toothless as Lyria was being kept a secret by both Hiccup and Stoick from the others.

He hoped Lyna was okay as he and Jewel returned to the forest as they saw Lyria join them as she seemed okay but worried about something as he wondered what was wrong as the female Night Fury sighed.

"I have a feeling that Narissa's clan will attack soon." she answered.

Laias was stunned hearing that as he wondered if this was true but looking into Lyria's eyes knew this was true.

"They'll attack at the Initation Festival.

You need to tell your father." she replied.

He understood as he dismounted Jewel and ran to his home

He hoped that his father would listen to what he had to say..

* * *

Stoick was nervous as he heard from Laias that Narissa's clan would attack at the upcoming festival as he needed to prepare the clan to fight but didn't want to scare the entire village as he was busy talking to Astrid about it as she taught the young kids of Berk how to become dragon tamers and to care for their dragons but she knew that Stoick wanted them to learn how to defend themselves when Narissa's clan invaded as she didn't want to lose anybody especially Laias and Hiccup as she cared about them and couldn't bear to let that happen.

She hoped the clan would be strong enough to beat Narissa and her clan as they had a powerful strength as they were one with dragons and hoped that they would be okay.

He was drinking ale as he needed something to relax himself after hearing what Laias had told him but hadn't told Hiccup as he didn't want to worry him as he cared about the clan and couldn't let him risk himself again like when the Green Death had first shown up in Berk but Astrid understood as she cared about het husband too and hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid like that again.

"Don't worry I'll teach them to defend themselves." she reassured the chief.

Stoick was relieved hearing that as he knew that Laias would be in the festival along with most of the other kids in Berk.

She was very quiet as she drank ale.

She hoped that they could stop Narissa and her clan.

But Hiccup had a feeling that something would happen at the festival.

Astrid sighed knowing this was true.

She couldn't let him know yet.

But she saw Toothless shake in worry as he knew what would happen.

"Don't worry we won't let anything happen to Hiccup.

I promise." she reassured him.

The male Night Fury calmed down.

He hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Narissa cackled as she knew that soon it was time for the festival in Berk where youngsters would become dragon tamers as she cackled remembering they had the same festival but remembered that Lyna's parents had passed the test with flying colours as she growled in anger at the memory as she began training with the Green Death.

She wouldn't let Stoick's clan defeat them like last time as anger boiled in her blood as she pushed the memory aside as she was upset as the Green Death smiled understanding as he didn't blame her as she had revenge on her mind.

He couldn't wait to get revenge on Toothless as he and Hiccup had prevented him from taking over Berk but that was okay as soon Narissa's clan would attack and things would go their way........


	10. Helping Him Realise Who He Is

**Needing To Stand Tall**

A month had passed and it was nearly time for the Intitation festival where the youngsters of Berk would become dragon tamers but they were unaware that Astrid were teaching them defense moves as she and Stoick knew that Narissa and her clan would attack Berk during the festival and couldn't let the villagers get hurt as Laias understood why his mother was teaching him and the other kids to fight using their dragons but the others didn't know about the impending threat to Berk.

He found Lyna watching them as he knew that she wanted to join them but couldn't as the village had no idea about her or that she had brought another Night Fury to Berk but Astrid understood that the young girl was just as passionate about dragon training as Hiccup.

Laias was like his father and had Jewel but wanted to be the chief of the clan but was being a dragon tamer to make his father happy as being the son of a legendary dragon tamer meant not following in his father's footsteps would've hurt Hiccup's feelings as he knew that Laias had a natural talent for dragon taming as Lyna overheard him and Astrid talking about this as usual.

She wondered why he didn't want to be a dragon trainer because it was a special gift to be good at it and she would leap at the chance to be in training.

She decided to ask him later as she went to the forest but found Lyria returning from flying as she and Toothless had went on a flight alone while Lyna and Hiccup were busy in Berk.

Lyria sensed that Lyna was sad as she and Lyna were emotionally in sync like Toothless and Hiccup.

"What's wrong?" she asked her.

"Nothing.

Just Laias.

He doesn't want to be a dragon tamer.

He wants to be chief of this clan.

I thought we were one and the same." she said looking away.

The female Night Fury understood what the girl meant as she had known that she liked Laias since they had first met in the stables but knew that she needed to talk sense into the boy as she was about to go into the village when Toothless stopped her.

"I know you wanna help her but it's dangerous.

I am trusted to wander around Berk but...... I don't want you hurt.

Let me talk to Laias." the male Night Fury replied smiling at her.

"Okay but I hope it'll work." she told him.

She and Lyna watched as he left the forest heading towards the village.

* * *

Meanwhile in the village, Hiccup was helping Stoick with preparations for the festival but was worried about Laias as the boy seemed distant and worried about the impending threat to Berk that this rebel clan presented as he was thinking about Lyna and heard what her mother had said about her liking him as he needed advice.

He then saw Toothless land beside him as Hiccup smiled as the male Night Fury nuzzled his best friend as Laias had a feeling that he wanted to talk to him as he nudged the boy onto his back as he obliged as Hiccup laughed as he knew Toothless hated it when anybody besides Hiccup tried to ride him but he seemed to trust Laias as well.

He had seen something in his dragon's eyes that he'd never seen before.

It was fear.

That shocked him as the male Night Fury showed many of his emotions like happiness, excitement when flying, annoyance when Stoick wouldn't let him in the house but never fear.

He had a feeling that he still remembered what had happened when the Green Death had shown up in Berk but wouldn't let it happen again as Stoick noticed his twenty year old son was very quiet.

He hoped that things would go smoothly......

* * *

"Laias........ why don't you want to train dragons?" Toothless asked.

He was thrown off guard by the Night Fury's question as he had a feeling that he would ask.

"I-I want to but...... that's Dad's thing.

Besides it just makes me weird, an outcast.

It may be acceptable to have dragons in Berk now but the other kids hate me and ask about when I'll become a dragon tamer like my Dad but I don't want to hurt him.

All my life growing up in Berk, my Dad would tell me stories about the adventures that he and you had along with Mom.

At the time I wanted to do it but once I started, the other kids told me I was strange.

So I wanted to prove them wrong.

That I can be as great as my father but like my grandfather Stoick the Vast." he answered.

Toothless understood as he knew that Laias had always reminded him of Hiccup growing up and even now but he needed to reassure him that being himself was a good thing as he knew that his parents cared about him along with Avena and that Lyna liked him for who he was.

"You remind me of your father at your age, you know that?" Toothless said.

Laias was surprised hearing him say that.

"What do you mean?" Laias said as Toothless smiled.

"He didn't tell you about himself before we became friends, did he?" he answered.

Laias shook his head in reply.

"Nope.

Was he like me?" he asked as Toothless chuckled.

"Let's go back to the forest." he answered.

Laias was very curious about hearing about his father's past.

* * *

Lyria was happy seeing Toothless return but was surprised seeing Laias on his back.

She knew that he allowed nobody but Hiccup to ride him so was surprised along with Lyna as she returned from helping Astrid with the other dragons while the kids of Berk were flying theirs through the skies.

"How come you let Laias ride you?

Whenever Stoick tries, you get annoyed and upset." she pointed out.

"Yes but that's because Hiccup and I are best friends and share a deep bond so when others like Stoick try to ride me, I get upset because I can't bear to let things change.

But Laias and I were talking and I'll tell you that part later." he answered.

Lyria understood as she knew that Toothless was secretive sometimes but saw Laias look into his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me about my father or not?

I really want to know about why you said he was like me." he asked.

Toothless chuckled at his impatience.

"I'll bite Laias.

But if your father finds out I told you this, he'd be upset.

This is just between us." he said as Laias smiled.

"Okay I won't tell him." he replied.

Lyria and Lyna smiled at this.

"When your father was your age, he wasn't very built up in muscle and wanted to be strong like Stoick and the other kids in Berk but he liked being in the blacksmith's with Gobbler and was very smart like you.

He was an inventor and made gadgets his father didn't approve of.

He also was in love with your mother Astrid but she never noticed him.

He was feeling lonely too because the others found him weak.

Until one night when a herd of Night Furies were flying over Berk and your father had to try and kill one to make his father proud of him and used an invenrion of his to shoot one down." he stopped as Lyna looked nervous.

He knew that she would hate this part.

"It's okay Lyna.

Hiccup was the same as you.

He couldn't bring himself to actually do it so let me go.

That one act of compassion sparked events which changed his life." he told her.

Laias then smiled as he knew that he was a little like Hiccup but he was curious.

But he knew how the story ended anyways but was very quiet.

"Did they think he was a freak too?" he asked the Night Fury.

Toothless smiled hearing this.

"Yes he was thought of by the other kids as an outcast.

But your mother helped him feel better along with somebody else." he answered.

Lyna smiled knowing he was referring to himself.

The Night Fury nodded in reply.

"Yes I helped him become his own person.

Because he felt ashamed about not being like his father.

But I reassured him that he would be strong with his heart.

That's where true strength comes from, the heart.

Never forget that." he replied.

They then heard horns as Laias sighed.

"Thanks for that Toothless.

I won't tell Dad." he said heading off towards the village.

It was time for the festival to begin.......


	11. Protecting The Clan

**Needing To Stand Tall**

Narissa cackled as she and her clan were flying on their dragons towards Berk as it was time for the attack but knew that Stoick and his clan would never see it coming as she knew that his clan needed to pay.

The Green Death cackled as he was looking forward to getting his revenge on Toothless as he had been the one that had prevented him from destroying Berk but he would make Toothless pay.

He also knew that the Night Fury cared about his trainer Hiccup and would use this to his upper hand as he smiled evilly.

It was only a matter of time.......

* * *

Hiccup was anxious as he watched the youngsters of Berk including Laias go through the Intitation as he and Stoick knew that Narissa and her clan would attack soon and ruin things but they hoped their vlan wouldn't be outnumbered by Narissa's clan as he needed to go to the forest as Astrid knew they were nervous along with Lyna.

She then heard loud roaring as the people of Berk looked up and saw more Vikings on dragons but their leader was riding a Green Death which made Stoick nervous as the youngsters of Berk were confused at this because Stoick was nervous as he saw Narissa grab him as they began to fight as Hiccup was nervous as he and Lyna needed to get Lyria and Toothless as the Green Death cackled as he flew after them as Astrid was angry seeing that as she was fighting off Narissa's clan but she hoped her husband were safe as she cared about him a lot.

"Don't worry Mom, he'll be fine.

He battled that dragon before and won, right?

So he can do it again." Laias said to her.

He was trying to fight some of Narissa's female warriors but were finding it hard as one was about to hurt him when Jewel stepped in front of him buring their weapons.

Astrid smiled seeing that as the turquise blue scaled dragon cared about Laias and wouldn't let anything hurt him along with Hiccup and Astrid.

"I hope your father is okay." she said.

"I hope so too." Laias replied.

Laias then went to the forest with Jewel.

* * *

Hiccup's heart raced as he ran to the forest along with Lyna's as they knew that Narissa and her clan would show no mercy as Lyna knew from memory as she hoped Lyria were okay along with Toothless but right now they were unseen which they counted as lucky as they couldn't let them get hurt by the clan or the Green Death as they heard footsteps as Lyria appeared along with Toothless.

"We're so glad you're okay!

Narissa and her clan showed up.

They're ruining the festival.

They even brought the Green Death." Hiccup said.

Both Night Furies looked worried hearing that especially Toothless.

Hiccup knew he was nervous about facing the Green Death again as he knew that he'd nearly lost his life but understood stroking his friend's black scaled head as he knew how he felt.

"Don't worry buddy it won't be like last time.

I promise." he told the male Night Fury.

Toothless nodded as he knew the clan needed his and Lyria's help.

"I'll help you guys.

You guys are my friends." he replied.

Hiccup smiled as he climbed onto his Night Fury's back.

Lyna climbed onto Lyria's back as she was nervous.

She was nervous about going against Narissa.

Hiccup understood as he cared about her like a daughter.

"Don't worry we'll help you stop Narissa." he replied.

She was relieved by this as they took off towards the village.

They hoped they weren't too late.........

* * *

Stoick and the other members of his clan had managed to stop Narissa's clan but only Narissa and the Green Death remained but Stoick and the others were nervous about fighting the Green Death but Stoick was more than prepared to take on Narissa but they saw Hiccup and Lyna on Toothless and Lyria which relieved them but angered Narissa as the Green Death cackled.

"So we meet again humans?" the Green Death said.

"Yes Green Death but we won't let you scare off the clan.

We're stronger than you think!" Hiccup told it.

Toothless shivered at that.

He had promised himself to protect Hiccup at any cost.

Lyria smiled as she promised the same thing to Lyna.

The Green Death roared as he lunged at them.

"I won't let you two win!" he roared as Hiccup was angry.

He then watched as Toothless let out balls of blue flame.

The Green Death growled in anger.

Lyria did the same as she smiled.

But the Green Death then lunged at her as she knocked Lyna off.

"No!" Lyria roared but gasped in awe.

Lyna was hovering in the air on black scaled wings like hers.

Her dragon side had saved her hide.

"That was cool!

Let's take care of him together!" Hiccup said as they agreed.

The Green Death was nervous as Lyna felt something strange overcome her.

It was her dragon magic as she was unaware of it as Hiccup and Toothless were unaware that they had it too as they felt theirs overcome them too as they joined in a final attack as magic shook the forest as they were relieved but Lyria was nervous seeing Lyna on the ground as Hiccup and Toothless landed beside them as he ran to her side knowing that she was hurt.

"Don't worry she'll be okay.

She's just very tired and injured from fighting.

Thank Odin the Green Death is gone for good.

Let's get her back to our house." Toothless heard Lyria say.

She was worried seeing him faint along with Hiccup but the female Night Fury knew that he was exhausted and injured from the fight as Hiccup helped him into the cave but was worried.

"Just rest buddy, okay?

I-I'll be back soon." he said blinking back a tear.

He then got onto Lyria's back with Lyna and headed to the village.

The clan had managed to clean up and decided to carry on with the festival.

Laias and Astrid saw Hiccup land on Lyria as they ran to him.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked him.

Hiccup nodded.

"Yes but Lyna needs medical attention along with Toothless." he answered.

Astrid saw worry in Laias's eyes at that as he followed him into their house as Laias was nervous as something had happened to Jewel but Hiccup understood as he was afraid of losing Toothless.

"Don't worry she'll be okay." she reassured her son.

She then went to the forest with Hiccup as she was good at healing wounded dragons.

Toothless's eyes opened but he smiled weakly.

"Hey guys.

The clan is safe right?

What about Lyria?" he asked weakly.

"Don't worry about it buddy.

We're going to try and heal you." Hiccyo answered.

He then felt dragon magic pulse through him as he brought a hand to his friend as magic emitted entering the male Night Fury's body as he saw Astrid amazed at this but saw relief in Hiccup's eyes.

"Don't worry you'll be fine.

Just rest.

In a few days things will be okay." he said stroking him.

Astrid then decided to leave her husband alone for a while.

She hoped he'd be okay..........


End file.
